


Danny, no one wears ties in Hawaii

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: Bad Things Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Excessive medical jargon because I love doing that, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Square: heatstroke, Unconscious removal of clothing for medical reasons, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: This is the final straw. Steve will no longer tolerate ties in the workplace. And that assumes that Danny will survive to wear one again.





	Danny, no one wears ties in Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Bad Things Happen Bingo and fills the "heatstroke" square.

“Danny! Danny!” 

Steve had never been more personally offended by Danny’s clothing choices than he was at that exact moment. The tac vest went first, followed by tie which he ripped off and tossed aside. The shirt was next, buttons flying as Steve tore it down the front to release as much heat from Danny’s body as he could. 

Kono came running from the house pulling a garden hose. 

“I’m running the hot water out now, boss,” she told him.

Steve nodded and yanked Danny’s loafers off next. The heat coming off of his feet was nearly painful to the touch and Steve hurriedly peeled away his socks which weren’t as wet with sweat as they should have been. 

“He’s not gonna like you for that,” Kono joked as Steve undid Danny’s belt and stripped him down to his briefs on someone’s lawn in Waimanalo. 

“Well, he can be pissed at me, but I get to be pissed back. We had to let Kamaka go because of this. If he wouldn’t insist on wearing a damn tie-”

“Water’s cold, boss,” Kono said. 

Steve stepped back out of the way and Kono put her thumb over the end of the hose. Cool water doused Danny and he twitched, but his eyes didn’t open and he remained silent.

“I just got off the phone with dispatch. There’s a bus headed our way. Should be here in about eight minutes,” Chin informed them.

“Thanks,” Steve acknowledged. 

He watched Kono water Danny like a small flower garden for about seventy seconds before he felt compelled to check Danny over again. There wasn’t much he could do, but standing there and just watching was not something SEALs prepared him for. They prepared him to act during a crisis, and even when that action might not save someone he still had to try. He stepped around Kono and leaned forward into the spray for Danny’s wrist. He let out a held breath. Danny’s pulse was slower, steadier, not that trachycardic thready thing from earlier that made Steve want to scream. 

He took Danny’s hand in his and held on. “Danny, hey pal, can you hear me? We need you to wake up.”

Danny’s hand flexed, just for a moment, before going limp again. Steve felt like the world was coming down around him. A buddy of his had died in BUD/S from a heatstroke and plenty of folks who had one never fully recovered. Heatstrokes gave people brain damage, made them unable communicate, landed them on dialysis and in care facilities when they could no longer care for themselves. 

And Danny wasn’t waking up, not like he would be if this was minor.

Steve could hear sirens in the distance. Somehow, he’d spent over five minutes knelt down next to Danny, holding his hand and getting soaking wet. He straightened up and tried to get himself together enough to be useful when the medics arrived. 

*

By the time he gathered their things, got himself into some dry clothes, and made it to Queens’, Steve still had two hours to sit in the waiting area before being allowed to see Danny. 

Danny’s temp was down to around normal, but even so he still had ice packs on his groin, in his armpits, and around his neck. The only modesty they gave him was a towel over the family jewels, and even that wasn’t hiding much. 

Steve pulled up a chair next to the bed. “Hey, Danny. How’s it going?” 

Danny made a moaning sound but didn’t open his eyes, and Steve swallowed against the rising nausea. 

“Doc says you’re gonna be on desk duty for a while, six months maybe longer. Kono’s gonna love that — you know how she’s always itching for more field work. I think I’m gonna let her sub in for you some.”

Danny didn’t say anything and Steve sat listening to the beeping of the myriad monitors that were attached to Danny. Rhabdomyolysis was no small thing and Steve knew that Danny would be lucky to escape without permanent organ damage. The thought of Danny having to retire because of this made him sick.

“Hey, Danny? I think you should know. I’m going to institute a no ties allowed in the workplace policy. Anyone who wears one and isn’t headed to court, gets it put through the paper shredder. Whaddya think?”

Danny’s head rolled on his pillow, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Think you’re a great big goofball, ‘s what I think,” he slurred.

Steve grinned and blinked back tears. “Yeah, probably.”

He’d agree with anything Danny said right about now, just to hear him speak again. But Danny seemed to slip back to sleep, and it wasn’t a minute later that the ICU nurse came by to usher Steve out.

“Come back in the morning. There’s no point in staying right now. He’s sedated,” she explained.

Steve nodded and headed back out to his truck. Kono and Chin were already at the office with Lou planning their next move. With any luck they could catch Kamaka before morning, and then he could take tomorrow off and spend it with Danny.


End file.
